1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of steering mechanisms for vehicles, and is more particularly directed to a steering mechanism for lift trucks and is even more particularly directed to such a mechanism for towable lift trucks in which the steering wheels are at the rear of the truck, and is most precisely directed to such a mechanism wherein the steering control is center mounted with respect to the axle and the linkage to the two wheels and is so arranged as to provide a greater turn radius to the outer wheel than the inner wheel on a turn. This invention is also directed to long-lasting lubrication and replacement methods for the pivot pin of the steering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are so many different steering devices for vehicles of all types that it is virtually impossible to attempt to cover the field of the prior art. Those skilled in the art however, are familiar with the numerous different types of steering mechanisms.
Steering mechanisms customarily are most closely associated with one or another of a pair of wheels, with a connection to the other wheel.
The present invention is unique and distinct from prior inventions in this field, and particularly in the field of towable lift trucks, in that a steering control device activates a wheel turning member which is center mounted upon the axle which carried the two steering wheels and wherein the device is centrally located between the two steering wheels and equally and identically connected to each by a yoke arrangement which imparts a greater turning radius to the outer wheel than the inner wheel during a turn. Pivot pins for steering mechanisms are customarily very difficult to service and to lubricate, and bearings for such pivot pins have to be replaced periodically for this reason. The present invention is unique and distinct from prior inventions in this field, and particularly in the field of towable lift trucks, in that the pivot bearing assembly becomes long-lasting and is very easily maintained.